The chosen one
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Title says it all cant think of summary


Naruto and the Chosen One

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto he belongs to Kishimoto. Don't own Star Wars, that belongs to the god of flannel George Lucas.

Title is tentative.

Chapter 1

(Hokage's Office)

It was a typical day in Konoha, and Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled as he watched his helper, four-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sort the papers for him to apply his seal. It was one of the only ways he could help the boy and keep an eye on him at the same time.

"Hey Ojii…What's this one?" the blond ball of energy asked.

The Hokage looked at the symbols. "That would be a mission scroll, please put it in the rack, C-Rank please."

Naruto nodded and bound over to the mission table, and the Hokage watched as Naruto looked at the symbols before matching them and putting the scroll in the rack with the others.

_He's intelligent for a child his age._ The Third Hokage thought as he had taught Naruto how to read and his comprehension was astounding.

He used the pretense of hiring Naruto and even paid him to be his helper in the office during the day to get him out of the abusive environment of the orphanage. _What am I to do?_ The Hokage thought and heard a disturbance outside the office.

The door opened and he saw his secretary on the floor clutching her stomach and he saw one of his Genin and recognized Mizuki standing there with a bloodied kunai in his hand.

"There you are you monster." Mizuki said with a sneer. He wasn't even looking at the Hokage, as if he wasn't there. "When Lord Orochimaru hears that I removed you and took the forbidden scroll I will be his favored lieutenant."

"W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked backing up.

"You know what I mean…Kyuubi." Mizuki sneered and leapt.

He found his path barred by the Hokage. "You will not hurt him."

"I was going to let you live old man, but now your death will be blamed on the demon and Orochimaru will pay me handsomely for it."

Hiruzen looked shocked at hearing one of his newest Genin who had survived while his teammates had died was a traitor.

Before the Hokage could prepare himself, Mizuki hit him with a poison bomb. The Hokage accidentally took in a deep breath and found that his limbs wouldn't respond and he couldn't summon any chakra as he collapsed to the floor.

"N-Naruto…run." The Hokage was able to say before the muscles in his neck and face seized up.

Mizuki sneered. "Don't worry _Lord Hokage_, the poison is temporary and you'll be dead before it wears off." Mizuki taunted and mocked he leader of the leaf in the way he said his title.

He looked at Naruto who was huddled against the wall. "You know demon its not personal, but a monster like you needs to die."

"W-Why?" the four-year-old asked as he tried to make himself a smaller target. Mizuki sneered. "Why does everyone hate you? Why does everyone want you dead?"

Naruto nodded his head, unable to speak for fear that the man would kill him for saying more.

On the floor the Hokage wanted to protest, but the poison was doing its job and keeping him silent and unable to move or signal for help.

_This is what I get for sending the Anbu away._ The Hokage thought as Mizuki was having fun taunting the child he was about to kill.

"I'll tell you why." Mizuki said with a sneer and The Hokage listened in rage and sorrow as Mizuki told the four year old boy his legacy, what he held, or in Mizuki's opinion what Naruto was.

"You are the Kyuubi. You killed the Fourth Hokage and all those people four years ago." Mizuki said with a sneer. Naruto shook his head trying to deny it, he looked at the paralyzed Hokage with tears slipping from his blue eyes.

"Say it isn't so Ojii." Naruto begged. The Hokage unable to speak due to the poison of course said nothing and Mizuki laughed. "See, he doesn't deny it."

The four year old child sobs and Mizuki raises his bloodied kunai to deliver the killing blow. Yoshino Nara who was working as the Hokage's secretary this day, lay clutching her stomach wound called out, "IT'S NOT TRUE NARUTO! YOU ARE A GOOD BOY!"

Mizuki sneered over his shoulder promising himself to take his time with the Nara woman before he left.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as if he'd felt Mizuki's intentions for the woman who treated him nicely. No one knew what happened as Naruto screamed and suddenly Mizuki was airborne, crashing through the window and over the balcony.

He sailed to the iron fence that surrounded the tower and was impaled upon the top of three of them, one in the stomach, one through his black heart and one through his open mouth as he screamed upon failing his chance to kill the demon, he died instantly and in the Hokage's opinion later Mizuki died far too quickly for what he did to Naruto in what he revealed and by having the boy experience killing for the first time.

XX

(Space)

The stock light freighter YT1300 known as the Crimson Star had come out of hyperspace. Aboard are four beings. Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi with his eleven year old Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight a woman simply known as Kushina who was the owner of the freighter smirked. "Just check the coordinates. We could use this system as a short cut." She said to Obi-wan.

"If you think using a blackhole as a slingshot maneuver." Obi-wan said then paused as he saw his friend and pilot wince and put a hand to her head. "Kushina?" he asked.

Mace Windu who had been in the back working with Skywalker on his physic's class work came up. "Kushina?" he asked his former padawan as he felt her distress and pain.

Her hands flew over the controls. "We're making a detour." She said and angled the ship towards the third planet in the system. Mace recognized it. "Kushina?" he said again, this time there was a hint of command in his voice.

Kushina said nothing as she focused on where she was going. "Knight Kenobi, see to your padawan and prepare for a landing."

Obi-wan looked confused but left the cockpit of the freighter. Mace waited until he was gone and sealed the door.

"You know it is forbidden to return here." Mace said to Kushina who was focusing on something below as the Crimson Star entered the atmosphere.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked instead of getting a proper answer. Her blood red hair was covering half of her face, her eyes not even looking at the instruments. She knew her ship and she trusted the force.

Mace took a seat and closed his eyes. _:::NO! Say it isn't so!:::_ a child like voice screamed.

Mace looked at Kushina whose eyes locked on the village and Mace remembered the last time he'd been here four years ago when he found his padawan in the hospital, near death from blood loss. He carried her away from the village and aboard the long range shuttle he took her back to Coruscant, numbing her memories of her time here.

"Kushina…"

"Not right now Mace." She growled and her former master quieted.

The Crimson Star came in hot, the heat shield glowing, Kushina not caring as she saw her landing place just beyond the village's main gates in a small grove of trees.

She brought the Star in and hit the retro-thrusters. She barely spent time shutting the systems down before she was out of her seat and rushing towards where the boarding ramp was. She looked at Obi-wan and Anakin. "Stay on board, this is a primitive culture, but it's also a very dangerous one." She said.

Anakin looked ready to protest, but Mace strode after Kushina. "Stay with the ship, we shouldn't be long."

Obi-wan nodded and looked at his padawan. "I think its time we work on your patience with some meditation."

Anakin sighed and looked forlornly at the ramp before sighing and after Obi-wan sealed the ship followed his master towards the hold where they would train.

XX

Kushina used the Force to augment her speed and rushed up the road and reached the gates and with a force push shoved them open and hurried past the shocked Chunin guards.

Kushina pours on the speed as she makes her way directly for the Hokage's tower, a leap takes her to the rooftops and she bounds across them with a long practiced ease.

Mace is following her on the ground, he used the Force to confuse the guards like he did four years ago when he came in from the south gate and he strode at a calmer pace than his former padawan. He had a feeling what they were going to find.

XX

Kushina arrived at the tower and saw the body impaled atop the fence around the perimeter of the tower. She hurried past the Anbu gathered and up the stairs to the top of the tower where she knew the office was.

She paused seeing medic's working on a woman who she recognized as Yoshino her friend. She wanted to stop and see if she was alright, but the Force was echoing the pain from inside the office and it drove her forward she came to a stop in the doorway seeing the Hokage on the floor with another medic, the Third Hokage was moving painfully and slowly, the medic was telling him to take it easy, the poison was still in his system.

The Hokage however was ignoring him and was looking across the room where one of his Genin was comforting a small boy.

"Kurenai, bring him to me." The Hokage said, his voice was rough, hoarse as if speaking was a great effort.

Kushina saw the blond hair and as the Genin Kurenai lifted the boy she saw his face. "Naruto." She gasped and this brought the Hokage's eyes to her and they widened.

"Kushina?" the recovering Hokage says in shock.

The sound of his name had Naruto look at the woman. Their matching blue eyes locked and they felt their connection sing in the Force.

The Hokage blinks and looks at the medic. "That poison or antidote don't cause hallucinations, do they?"

"No Lord Hokage." The Medic says in shock as well at seeing a woman who has been dead for four years.

XX

Mace is nearly to the tower when he feels something in the Force calling to him. He pauses. _I haven't felt this since…_ he paused and instead of following his former padawan, he allows the force to direct him. He enters a nice looking neighborhood and at the end of the street he comes upon a compound, but its what is happening outside the gate before him that has his attention. A girl barely four years old with blue-ish hair is huddled on the ground while a man with dark brown hair was standing over her. Mace sees that several others are standing beyond the gate watching.

Obviously the man was bearing the girl, but he had stopped and was grasping his neck, as if trying to pull an invisible hand away that is choking him.

Suddenly several others come out from beyond the gate and Mace is there before they strike the girl, his lightsaber activating with a _SNAP-HISS_, its deadly hum fills the air as he cuts down the four men and then the one who was still being unintentionally force choked by the girl.

Mace Windu, Jedi Master cannot stand to see anyone abuse a child. It reminded him of a time long ago. He turned to see the girl looking at him. "Are you alright child?" he asked in a calm level voice so as not to scare her.

For a moment he thought she was blind but noticed how her eyes were locked on the blade of his purple lightsaber. He waved it back and forth a bit and smiled as her whole head followed the motion.

_The Force is strong in this one. How is it that we missed this last time?_ Mace thought.

Deactivating the blade he held out a hand to her. "Come with me. We're going to speak with the elder of this village."

Hinata swallowed nervously and reached for the strangers hand and winced as her injuries caused her to gasp and she collapsed.

Mace caught her before she hit the ground. He held her bridal style and looked back at the gate. "I am taking her to the elders tower." He said, "If anyone cares they can meet us there."

They branch members of the Hyuga watched the stranger carry off the Heir and smirked. "One less Main Branch member." He said. He looked at the dead members. "Dispose of them. We shall let the council know that the task is done."

"She lives." Another branch member said.

"So, she is gone. Should she return, we'll kill her then. From the sounds of it that stranger is taking her to the Hokage's Tower. If we're lucky she'll never return."

The branch members went about their business, the youngest amongst them, turned to look up the street. "Live free cousin. Die well." And he turned to his tasks from the elders of the branch family of the Hyuga clan.

XX

(Hokage's Tower)

The Hokage was propped in his chair by several cushions. Kurenai Yuhi stood off to the side along with a dog masked Anbu guard.

Sitting across from the Hokage was a woman that was listed as dead.

Hiruzen looked on as the pair were sitting there looking at one another. Since the pair had locked eyes, neither had said a word, but they had moved to where they were sitting across from one another.

"Kushina…where have you been?" the Hokage asked. She was wearing a brown robe over a pair of tan pants and shirt. Her boots were different, seemed to be made of a leather.

Kushina ignored him, she was currently using the force to speak with Naruto, mind to mind and she learned about his life.

This is just something that i was thinking up and had in storage on my old comp tell me should i continue when break starts


End file.
